endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Class: Tyrant
The Tyrant is a bruiser who specializes in targeting enemies who have a specific purpose and disrupting them. For Example, a Tyrant is good at trapping enemy casters in unbelievably bad situations, or preventing a front line from being able to protect their weaker supports. To become a Tyrant, you need Torture, Smithing, or Engineering. Tyrants may begin with Ward, Guard Against, or Black Guard. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Trapped In Here, With Me - Upon use, the Tyrant creates a 25m x 25m Circular Arena around him, at any orientation around him. Allies and enemies cannot leave the area, even by blinking. The Ring remains until either the Tyrant enters Near Death, or when the Tyrant brings down the arena. Spells and abilities cannot be used while this ability is being used. While inside the Arena, the Tyrant gains +30% Damage Resist and gains an additional Rancor stack per turn. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Rancor - The Tyrant has a base 0% chance to be able to perform his or her first attack in a turn. Each turn, the Tyrant gains a Rancor stack, up to 5. Each stack of Rancor grants +20% Chance to be able to perform your first attack this turn, +100% Bonus Damage on Attack, and +5% of Damage Dealt on Attack Gained as Shield Hit Points. On hit, all stacks of Rancor are removed. Level 1: What You Gonna Do About It? - The Tyrant taunts units it attacks. Taunted and debuffed units deal -30% Damage to the Tyrant. Level 1: This Is What Real Power Looks Like - +1 Weapon Wielding Hand and +1 Slot for each type of Armor. For each of these slots occupied with an equipped item, you have -1 Movement. Level 3: Sit Down! - Upon use, the Tyrant kicks a target with his heavy leg, sending that target reeling. If the target is above 25% of their Max Hit Points, they are knocked back up to 10m, and all enemies they hit into and themselves are stunned until the Tyrant's next turn. If the target is below 25% of their Max Hit Points, they are instantly killed, and this ability's cooldown is reset. Otherwise, one use per encounter. Level 5: Was That It? - Whenever an enemy attacks the Tyrant or casts a spell targeting the Tyrant, but that attack or spell does not deal at least 15% of the Tyrant's Hit Points in damage, the Tyrant has a +50% Chance to Taunt that unit during its next turn. Also passively grants the Tyrant +20% Damage Resistance to damage from taunted enemies. Level 7: You Think You Can Protect Them? - Upon use, the Tyrant targets an enemy. While that target remains alive during this encounter, the Tyrant has that unit set as his target. If an enemy unit other than the Target comes within 15m of either the Target or the Tyrant, they are instantly pushed back to a location 15m from either unit. One use per encounter. Level 9: Fight Like A Man! - Passively gives the Tyrant the ability to sense units blinking from unseen locations to locations within 15m or stealthed enemies within 15m. Upon use, the Tyrant reaches out, either to a stealthed unit within 15m, a unit currently blinking to a location within 15m, or any unit within 5m, and grabs that unit. Afterwards, the Tyrant begins to buffet the target with savage punches to the head and torso. The Tyrant delivers 1d6 punches, each depleting 20% of the target's Current HP. Punches are delivered one after another. If the target was grabbed from stealth or blinking, the Tyrant also then throws them onto the ground, giving them the Shaken debuff, causing them to be unable to stealth or blink/ teleport until the debuff is removed. Can be used at any time. One use per encounter. Level 10: Give Them No Mercy - Whenever the Tyrant damages a unit that is below 40% Hit Points, the Tyrant has a +10% Chance to cause them to become incapacitated, and beg for mercy. Whenever the Tyrant attacks an incapacitated unit, that unit has a +40% Chance to be instantly killed. Whenever an incapacitated unit is damaged and not executed, they will leave incapacitation. Incapacitated units cannot move, cast spells, or attack.